Red Rose
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: Aku tidak bisa menyentuh, lagi mendekatimu, yang kulakukan hanya mengangumi dalam diam –dalam jarak yang begitu menyesakkan. Karena selamanya kau akan menjadi racun yang menyusup masuk ke dalam pembuluh darahku. Tapi meski begitu, bagiku kau akan tetap menjadi mawar merah. Berduri dan kerap melukai. #Challenge Fic #14Mei with Kaito Akahime.
**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi**

 **Red Rose** **© The Sirius of Black Daria**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kau adalah mawar merah yang tumbuh di sebuah ladang bunga. Berdiri di sana sendirian –di antara ribuan bunga lain. Begitu merah, indah dan memikat. Sedang aku berperan menjadi seekor burung. Terbang di langit biru tak berujung, mengepakan sayap jauh kemanapun yang aku mau. Namun satu, aku tidak bisa menyentuh, lagi mendekatimu, yang kulakukan hanya mengangumi dalam diam –dalam jarak yang begitu menyesakkan.

"Wakashi? Wakashi!" kau memanggil namaku berkali-kali. Kau ada di sana, dengan wajahmu yang penuh dengan air mata –menatapku dengan nanar. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat di sana?

Kau memeluk tubuhku erat, membagi kehangatan tubuhmu kepadaku, "Tolong, berhentilah melakukan hal ini. Kumohon, hentikan."

Suara isak tangismu pecah, memenuhi ruangan yang berukuran tidak lebih dari 4x5 meter ini. Tapi sebenarnya aku bingung, apa yang sebenarnya kau tangisi? Pemandangan apa yang tengah kedua manik coklatmu itu saksikan saat ini? Apa?

O.o.O.o.O

"Kau mau ke mana?" kau bertanya saat melihat punggungku menghadap dirimu dan mulai beranjak menjauh.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanyaku lagi, dingin dan tegas.

"Aku hanya bertanya," ucapmu sembari tanpa sadar menggembungkan pipimu kesal, "Tidak perlu menjawab sedingin itu!"

"Terserah," ucapku lalu kembali meninggalkan sosokmu yang tersentak kentara.

"Wakashi, tunggu!" dengan sepenuh tenaga kau mencoba untuk menyamai langkahku, menarik lenganku jika perlu.

"Mau apa?" tanyaku acuh tak acuh, "Lepas, kau membuatku tidak nyaman."

Tidak nyaman atas semua perasaan berdebar tidak tentu arah yang kurasakan. Mungkin jika hal ini terus berlanjut kedua pipiku akan masak, persis seperti warna buah apel fuji yang matang sempurna.

Lalu kemudian kau berucap ketus atas reaksiku pada eksistensimu, "Kau ini ya!"

Kali ini masing-masing di antara kita saling terdiam tak bersuara, bingung harus merespon keadaan dengan cara apa. Di saat seperti ini aku mampu melihat bibirmu yang tertekuk ke arah bawah, menandakan bahwa kau tidak bahagia berada di sisiku. Lha? Memangnya kenapa harus aku yang membuatmu bahagia?

 _Karena bagimu…_

"Wakashi menyebalkan!" langkah kakimu terhenti, begitu juga milikku. Semuanya terjadi secara otomatis –terjadi begitu saja, "Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana jadinya jika kau hidup seorang diri di lingkungan baru. Dengan sifatmu yang menyebalkan itu, tentu tidak akan ada yang mau membantumu."

"Untungnya aku tidak peduli," aku menjawab skeptis lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkanmu, namun kali ini kau memutuskan untuk berhenti mengekor –berhenti menjadikanku poros.

"Seharusnya kau peduli!" kau berucap kembali, masih mencoba untuk menarik segala ketertarikan yang aku miliki, "Wakashi! Apa jadinya jika kau menerima beban jauh lebih besar dari yang seharusnya kau tanggung sekarang?"

Jeda tercipta. Langkah kakiku pun tertahan sejenak.

"Apa kau akan melanjutkan kebiasaan buruk 'itu'?" tanyamu jauh di akhir kalimat.

"Aku akan menggantikan posisi Atobe-san dengan baik," ucapku kelu. Kelu karena tidak begitu paham mengenai apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan, "Jangan khawatir. Jangan pula berpura-pura khawatir."

Lalu keheningan itu tercipta jauh lebih lama dari hening yang biasa tercipta di antara kita, hening yang begitu memuakan. Hening yang dipenuhi dengan perasaan rinduku yang tak berbalas.

 _…karena bagimu, bahagia adalah dia._

O.o.O.o.O

Namaku, Hiyoshi Wakashi. Seorang pemuda berumur 14 tahun dengan surai berwarna coklat terang. Aku bergabung dengan klub tenis di Hyoutei –ya, semua orang tahu akan hal itu. Lalu yang pasti aku bukan manusia sesempurna Atobe Keigo yang memiliki segalanya. Ia mampu menikmati kekayaan luar biasa mewah bahkan hanya dengan terlahir ke dunia. Wajahnya tampan, sikapnya memikat. Ia juga terhitung pintar –kalau tidak bisa dikatakan _genius_. Seorang laki-laki yang begitu sempurna. Lelaki yang kau sukai.

"Jadi kau menyukai Atobe-san?" tanyaku suatu hati. Manikku menolak untuk menilik irismu yang membesar dan mengecil dengan cepat.

Mengangguk pelan kau meremas ujung rokmu, "Un, begitulah."

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu bertanya bagian mana dari dirinya yang kau sukai," ucapku lagi.

"Apa-apaan sih, Wakashi? Kau jadi menyebalkan begitu!" protesmu sembari melayangkan sebuah pukulan, "Padahal dulu kau tidak begitu."

Karena dulu, tidak ada nama Atobe Keigo di antara kita.

"Bukannya kau yang menyebalkan?" aku balas ucapanmu yang terdengar seenaknya itu. Pada ujung mataku aku mampu melihatmu tengah memperhatikanku dengan _intense_.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyebalkan," ucapmu dengan nada rendah, "Kau yang menyebalkan."

"Ya, ya, ya," sejujurnya aku tidak merasa peduli dengan apa yang kau ucapkan sama sekali.

"Kau juga," aku merasakan tangan lembut seseorang menyentuh ubun-ubun kepalaku, mengelusnya dengan hati-hati, "Siapa orang yang sedang kau sukai? Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahu aku?"

"Karena, itu bukan urusanmu 'kan?" jawabku apatis, lalu melepaskan diri dari sentuhanmu. Rasanya mulai tidak nyaman, terlebih degup jantungku menjadi sulit dikendalikan.

"Kau ini," kau memperotes dengan nada rendah, "Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau akhir-akhir ini kau sedang marah?"

Delikan mata tidak paham yang aku berikan membuatmu meneruskan ucapan, "Maksudku, kau jadi lebih sedikit berbicara. Kau juga terasa seperti yang tidak ingin banyak berbincang."

"Oh ya?" ucapku pada akhirnya, memberikan penegasan pendek kalau aku tidak sependapat denganmu, "Daripada mengurusi aku. Sebenarnya kau lebih sibuk dengan cintamu itu 'kan? Hus, pergi sana."

Menghela napas panjang yang terdengar menyakitkan, kau lalu memutuskan untuk diam –aku pun sama.

O.o.O.o.O

Petang itu aku tengah duduk di kamarku seorang diri. Pandanganku mengawang ke arah langit-langit kamar, sedang tanganku masih meneruskan apa yang sedari tadi aku lakukan. Perasaan tidak penting semacam kekhawatiran karena akan memasuki tahun pelajaran baru membuatku sering melamun akhir-akhir ini. Tahun pelajaran baru berarti pergantian anggota klub juga. Seminggu yang lalu sudah diputuskan bahwa aku benar-benar akan menjadi pengganti Atobe-san. Kapten klub tenis Hyoutei. Bukan gelar yang buruk bukan? Terlebih aku memang sudah menyiapkan diri untuk berada di posisi ini sejak lama. Namun, entah mengapa kini…. semuanya jadi terasa salah.

"Wakashi!" seseorang meneriakkan namaku sembari merebut apapun nama benda yang tengah kupegang.

Aku berkedip untuk beberapa saat karena tidak paham akan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa sosokmu ada di sana? Di hadapanku, dengan wajah yang dipenuhi kekecewaan. Kau…. kenapa?

"Kau sakit!" kau berteriak kembali, "Hentikanlah. Kumohon."

"Apa-apaan sih?" aku bertanya dengan nada tinggi lalu merebut apa yang kau ambil dariku. Aku mengibaskan tanganmu yang terus menerus menahan lenganku, "Ini semua bukan urusanmu!"

"Lagi-lagi kau berkata hal seperti itu!" tubuhmu yang lebih kecil menyelinap masuk ke dalam rengkuhanku, menarik kasar kembali benda yang baru saja beberapa detik aku pegang lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Tapi sejauh apapun itu, ruangan ini hanya berukuran 4x5 meter. Mau kau melemparnya ke tempat yang paling sudut pun, aku akan dengan mudah mengambilnya kembali.

"Wakashi!" dengan sekuat tenaga kau menjatuhkan tubuhmu padaku, lalu memeluk pinggangku. Wajahmu yang kini sudah basah oleh air mata bersembunyi dengan erat di dadaku. Membuat baju seragam depanku ikut basah. Tekanan yang kau bebankan padaku juga membuat rasa sakit pada punggungku karena harus bersinggungan dengan kaki kasur.

"Berhentilah. Ingusmu mengotori bajuku," ucapku, "Akan sangat menjijikan saat membersihkannya nanti."

"Kenapa?" isakmu kemudian, "Kenapa lagi-lagi kau melakukan ini?"

Terdiam sejenak akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka suara, "Karena hanya dengan cara ini rasa sakit itu bisa hilang."

Karena hanya dengan cara ini…. kau peduli.

"Ini bodoh!" umpatmu kesal.

Tawa menguar dari bibirku, "Memang bodoh."

"Jangan tertawa! Ini tidak lucu," kau merengek, kali ini kau mampu mengadahkan wajahmu untuk melihat milikku. Ujung hidungmu berubah kemerahan, warna yang sama dengan kedua pipi serta kelopak matamu yang kini membengkak.

"Selalu saja mengurusi masalahku, membuatku tidak nyaman. Kau adalah orang yang paling aku benci, kau tahu itu?" tanyaku sebelum mengusap ponimu yang sedikit berantakan –meninggalkan sedikit cairan berbau besi di sana.

Kau adalah orang yang paling aku benci, dan di saat yang bersamaan kau juga merupakan orang yang aku sukai. Namun, di hatimu ada Atobe-san, dan aku tidak dalam posisi untuk mengomentari apapun. Toh, kalau kau sudah nyaman dengannya, lalu aku bisa apa? Karena aku pun paham, Atobe-san memiliki segala hal yang tidak aku miliki. Dia seorang manusia sempurna, tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Seseorang yang aku kagumi jauh sebelum kau mengagumi dirinya. _Lalu kenapa harus ada namanya di antara kita?_

"Berhenti berbohong!" kau menyela sembari mencoba mati-matian menahan air mata, "Kau butuh bantuan."

Berlari ke arah kotak P3K yang tersimpan dengan rapi di meja belajarku, kau dengan segera mencoba memberikan bantuan pertama yang aku butuhkan.

Membuatku harus menatapmu dengan tatapan terdingin yang aku bisa, "Tapi, aku tidak membutuhkan dirimu."

Ya. Mungkin kau benar. Mungkin aku harus mulai jujur dan menghilangkan segala macam bentuk _denial_ tak berujung ini. Karena sesungguhnya hanya kau yang aku butuhkan. Kau, dan bukan orang lain.

Kamu pernah bertanya, apa jadinya jika aku harus hidup seorang diri, jika aku menerima beban jauh lebih besar dari yang seharusnya aku tanggung. Apa aku akan melanjutkan kebiasaan buruk itu? Tentu tidak ada orang yang ingin berkubang di kesalahan yang sama. Sekarang aku sedang mencari sebuah jenis rehat lain –sebuah rehat di mana kau tidak perlu ada di sana.

Karena selamanya kau akan menjadi racun yang menyusup masuk ke dalam pembuluh darahku. Menyebabkan rasa sakit yang kurang nyaman di dalam dada. Tapi meski begitu, bagiku kau akan tetap menjadi mawar merah. Berduri dan kerap melukai.

Namun mau berbohong seperti apapun, cinta itu nyata. Alasannya sederhana. Sesederhana caraku menjatuhkan hati.

.

.

.

 _… Sedang bagiku, bahagiaku adalah dirimu._

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Huwaaaa _challenge_ fanfic #14Mei yang telat hingga hari ini ( ;_;) maafkan adikmu ini bang Kaito Akahime. Maaafff. Minna, jangan lupa, cek juga cerita Abangku yang satu itu yaa~ yang sama hanya _challenge_ dan fandomnya saja ko ;)

Hehe bagaimana nih, minna? Apakah Sirius mengalami kemajuan? Suka? Tidak begitu? Ada masukan? Yuk tuangkan di kolom review~ (^w^)v

So… Mind to Review?


End file.
